Why Don't You Kiss Her
by The Sacred Feminine
Summary: Rating just to be safe Æ±“Any one else?” “Well there is one… He’s funny, cute, polite…” She trailed off thinking, ‘and he’s sitting right beside me.’ “And Who is this person? Is he someone I know?” “Yes… You know him really well."±Æ


**A/N-Based loosely around Jesse McCartney's 'Why Don't You Kiss Her?' and 'A Cinderella Story'. I was listening to the song when I came up with it. It should be kinda long 'cause I have a sudden urge to write everything down in great detail… And Draco will be VERY OOC.**

Were the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
But lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

Oh im so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go   
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...

**Why Don't You Kiss Her**

**Jesse McCartney**

"Draco?" Ginny asked up in the astronomy tower.

"Hm?" He answered vaguely.

"Who do you like more, your mum or your dad?"

"Well… They're both horrible people so I'd have to say… You!" He poked her in the ribs making her giggle. God he loved her laugh. Of course, she didn't know that. "What about you?"

"My dad," Draco looked at her questioningly, "He let's me grow up my own way. My mum says I can't wear makeup till I'm 30 and I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend until I'm married, which is really stupid cause unless I have an arranged marriage I'll never be able to have a boyfriend… My dad says Sixth year… This year… What ever I'm confused…"

"You're always confused," Draco said poking her again. Before either of them knew it they were rolling around on the floor tickling each other.

When they were finished they lay side by side trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes Draco asked, "What are you thinking?"

Ginny sighed, "We've been friends for a really long time right?"

"Yaaahhh."

"So I can tell you anything, right?"

"Sure."

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked you for help with a guy I like?"

"Of course not! What's up?"

"Well there's this guy… He's a Slytherin, might be your friend, I don't know. But I really like him…" Ginny trailed off blushing.

"What's his name?"

"Blaise Zabini."

Draco cringed. He had thought that it would be Blaise. He always had been a ladies man… Or a man's man… Thinking quickly, Draco said, "He already has a boyfriend, Gin, sorry."

Ginny sighed dejectedly, "I thought that would be the case."

"Any one else?"

"Well there is one… He's funny, cute, polite…" She trailed off thinking, '_and he's sitting right beside me_.'

"And Who is this person? Is he someone I know?"

"Yes… You know him really well. It's someone you see everyday and I have known him for a really long time! And before you ask, it's not Harry."

Draco looked puzzled… Who did he see everyday that Ginny had known for a really long time…?

"Do you give up?"

"No, how about 20 questions?"

"10"

"Oh ok… I'll take what I can get. One, what house is he in?"

"That would give it away completely!"

"Okay… Is he a student?"

"Oh course!" Ginny replied looking mortified.

"Just making sure! Okay…what color is his hair?"

"Blonde, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Believe it or not you just singled out 75 of the male population at Hogwarts! Okay… Pureblood?"

"Yes."

"A male blonde Pureblood…Hmmm," He sat looking puzzled for a few seconds. "Can I please ask what house he's in?"

"Fine."

"What house is he in?"

"Slytherin."

"Well that doesn't help much, most of the guy Slytherin's are blonde and pure blooded! Okay… How many vowels are in his first name?"

Ginny looked at him oddly, "Two…"

"Aright then…Am I friends with him?"

"If you're not you have some major problems!"

"Okay… Have you ever seen me with him?"

"Almost everyday!"

"Is he on the Quidditch team?"

"Yes."

"Okay getting closer…"

"You're almost there! Two more questions!"

"What color are his eyes?"

"Silvery blue," Ginny said looking deeply into his eyes… "You have one more question."

Draco looked into her eyes and leaned over, his lips just millimeters from hers, "Is he sitting right over top of you?"

Ginny had no time to reply as Draco's lips crashed into hers. He traced his tongue along her lower lip, slipping it into her mouth when her lips parted slightly. Their tongues battled ferociously until they were forced to part for air.

Then Draco awoke… He thought back on the dream he just had and spent the rest of his days pondering the same question every time he saw her, thought of her, heard someone else talk about her: _Why don't you kiss her?_

**A/N- I don't like this version… But there will be another version! No worries! Feel free to flame slightly! I won't take it to heart… Unless you say something really mean and hurtful… In which case I'll yell at you! Have fun! R and R!**


End file.
